User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic, Buddy Island, Chapter 9: Danger in the Night
WARNING!!: This has light gore content, so, if you don’t like imagining blood, then don’t read this chapter. It was late, and just about everyone was asleep, and not by choice. The day was long, hectic, and tiring, they all needed they’re sleep, but as the group slept, a little monkey perked up in the distance. It squeaked with worry, alerting his whole troop. The little one began to panic, running away from his mama, and with a snap of a twig and the growl of a beast unseen, the whole troop was on edge. The alpha turned in the direction of the growl and growled. A roar suddenly woke the Fighters and Buddies, and they jumped up, Nanai jumping to the ground, brandishing her spear, ready to fight, Vion standing at her back, claws at the ready. “What’s going on?” Cyan asked, and Jeane narrowed her eyes. “That roar, it was close.” Now everyone was even more worried. Just then, the brush rustled, and they all turned just as the troop of monkeys they had encountered earlier ran right through they’re group, screaming and carrying they’re young. “What’s going on here?!” Raph asked, just as a young monkey ran over to Sorin. It squeaked urgently, taking Sorin by the hand and trying to pull him in the direction that the troop was running. Sorin seemed to understand. “Guys, we have to go, now.” “I don’t need telling twice!” Haku said, and they began to gather they’re supplies, and when Nanai was about to snuff out the fire, something caught her eye that made her turn into the darkness, glaring into it. Vion turned as they began to leave, realizing that Nanai was being left behind. “Nai, let’s go!” She didn’t turn back. “I’ll catch up, you go, Vion, make sure that I have a group to get back to.” Vion sighed, he couldn’t disagree. Nanai may be his buddy, and his best friend, but when she had a plan, she had a plan, and if he got in the way, there might be dire consequences. When the group had ran off, Nanai gripped her spear and looked around, letting nothing hide from her hard and serious gaze. She was at the ready, a hunter with senses sharpened when it’s soft exterior was removed. A growl erupted from behind her, and she turned, smirking. “So, this is what this island has.” Nanai stood before the beast, grinning in a dark, twisted way. “A panther? Is that the best this place can throw at me?” But when the beast stalked out of the shadows, Nanai gasped. It was huge! And it wasn’t a regular panther. It had drills sprouting from it’s back armor, and it’s tail had a blaster on it, as well. Nanai was faced with the hungry, dangerous and powerful, Armorknight Panther. Nanai was confused, why would there be an armorknight on an island like this? Were there other fighters on this island? But right now, it didn’t matter. The outcome of this battle would decide whether Nanai was going to finish her mission, the one she had set from even before she met Vion, and this monster wasn’t going to stop her. The drills on the beast’s back fired up, and Nanai smirked. “Hmh, you wanna dance, pussy cat? Alright, let’s dance.” The panther pounced, Nanai leapt up into the air, landing behind the Panther, but then, being swatted to a tree with a single flick of the beast’s mighty tail. She his a tree, hard, and coughed up some blood. “Jeez, you’re stronger than you look.” She grinned. “No matter, the more fun it’ll be to take you down.” Nanai got to her feet and pointed her staff at the panther. “Coem on, kitty cat, come at me.” She Panther jumped again, but this sime, Nanai stood her ground, raising her staff as a block so that the panther landed on it. As it leaned it’s full weight on her, Nanai pushed it away. Her will broke her limiters, and she didn’t even notice the strain she was under. With one strong push, she managed to topple the beast, and she jumped up, and as it lay on it’s back, she battled it’s drills, claws and tail. As she broke it’s tail, it’s front paw landed a strong slash to Nanai’s upper arm, and though it stung and dripped blood, she would still fight, to get out alive. “Hurry up, guys!” Raph called, just as Vion leveled out with him. Raph gasped. “Vion, where’s Nanai?!” Vion was tongue-tied, what should he say? “You left her behind?!” “You couldn’t expect me to stay with the look she gave me! I would have wanted to stay, but I’m not as good a fighter as she is!” “What do you mean, fighter? Nanai doesn’t fight!” Vion panted as he ran. “You’ll be surprised at what she’s been doing all this time. The world isn’t a place that’s as innocent as people think it to be.” Nanai was thrown back once more. Her attacks weren’t working, the Panther was too strong, it’s armor too thick, be she knew it had to have a weakness somewhere, everything and everyone had a weakness, a flaw, a chink in the armor, the straw that breaks the camel’s back, and she needed to know the weakness of this panther. It turned to face her, it’s broken tail dragging limply behind it. It growled, drool dripping from it’s mouth, and roared. Upon seeing the dark abyss of the creature’s throat, an idea sparked in Nanai’s head, and she smirked. She stood at the ready. “You’re hungry, right, boy?” The panther ran at her. “Then eat this!” With one swift movement, Nanai threw her spear, just as the panther was leaping above her, and as fast as an arrow shot from the bow of Artemis, it flew right into the creature’s open mouth, impaling it’s self in it’s throat. The beast faltered, falling, coughing and groaning in pain, until finally, it fell still, the thick, red blood leaking from it’s mouth, and with it’s last heartbeat, it burst into hundreds of little red cards. Nanai scoffed, picking up her bloodied spear and stomping the fire out. “That’s what you get when you mess with me.” The group panted as they ran through the forest, but all of a sudden, Scarlet made them stop. “Wait,” They all froze. “Listen.” They all listened very, very closely. They heard no sounds but the normal sounds of the night, until, CRACK! They all jumped, turning to the bushes to they’re east, and some of them got scared, as it was the portion of they’re area not lit by the full moon. “Wh-Who’s there?” Raph asked, trying to keep his voice calm, though he was scared that the thing that had attacked they’re camp had an accomplice, or worse, caught up with them. “Relax, Mr. A, it’s just me.” From out of the shadows, stepped Nanai, and they all sighed. “Jesus Christ, Nanai, you scared the crag out of us!” Haku exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest. The girl rolled her eyes. “Nanai, where were you? We were all supposed to stay together.” Jin asked, his voice worry-ridden. He know his friend was alive, but in the darkness, he couldn’t properly see if she was alright. “I was dealing with our little friend, Armourknight Panther.” The others raised they’re eyebrow. “Huh? Armorknight? Nanai, you must be loosing your mind.” Sorin bluntly stated, but it didn’t really bother Nanai. “If it helps you sleep at night to think that you have a psycho killer in you’re close group, then think that, but just know, I don’t think you’ll be thinking that when the next one comes.” The others froze. Next one? “Wait, Nanai, you mean, there’s more?!” Arthur exclaimed, beginning to panic. Nanai shrugged. “I dunno, but if one was here, there should be others.” “But who’s to say that there really was one, Nanai?” It was Mordred. “I mean, it was only you there, and even your dear buddy, Vion, didn’t stick around to find out. Who’s to say that you’re not going insane?” Nanai was bored of the conversation already. “Well, if you want, you can just kill me now and be rid of me, on the slight chance I am going crazy. I know that it wouldn’t hurt, it’s just one person. Not like anyone back home will miss me.” She held her arms out. “So, what’ll is be, Kurosaka?” Mordred glared at her. She was toying with him. Maybe something in her head had gotten loose. “Nanai, don’t say that! People will miss you! Me for one, and I’m sure Jin, Phoenix and Drum will miss you, and Vion, a whole lot of people will miss you, even your fans back home.” Ruby argued, but Nanai wasn’t listening, she was still taunting Mordred. “No one?” Everyone was silent. A grin spread across Nanai’s face. “Alright then, so you guys don’t think I’m all that crazy. Now, let’s go, I already stomped out the fire, let’s move to a new area so that we don’t get had at again.” And with that, she began to walk off, leaving everyone in a daze, till Cyan broke out of it. “H-Hey! Nanai, wait up!” He ran after her, and Cyan’s voice brought Sorin back to his senses, calling out “Hey, Cyan, don’t run off with her!” before following the 2, the others in the group following suit. Raphael sighed. There was something going on, and he needed to know what, so that he could bring everyone back safe, and sane, but that was proving to be a little trickier than he expected it, because it seemed that some slipped faster than others. The group had settled into a new spot, and, as to be expected, only half of the group actually dropped off to sleep, those being Arthur, Baku, Sieger, Soichiro, Jeanne, Sochiro, Zlatorog, Setsujishi, Haku and Mimic, everyone else staying awake. Nanai was standing on a tree branch, holding her spear, looking out onto the land she could see, and Vion was bellow her, on the ground with most of the others. Everyone awake was thinking about what had just happened. It was all so fast, first running for they’re lives, then next, one of they’re friends was taunting another into killing her or not. ''“What was she thinking?! Mordred could have really killed her, why was she doing that? Is she really loosing it?” ''Haku asked himself. It wasn’t that he was really worried about Nanai, but it confused him, because Mordred was that kind of person who wouldn’t hesitate to take out something he didn’t see fit to be there. Mordred on the other hand was mad that he didn’t kill that annoying idol poser. She pretended to be all big and tough, but to him, she was just like all those other celebreties, those who think they’re better than everyone else, just because they have fans. He was going to make sure that that diva shut her mouth, and if it was going to take killing her, then so be it, but before that, maybe he’ll crush her, first. And he had the perfect plan. As the group woke, the tension was still high, and morning greetings were only shared between those who dared utter them. Most of the others steered clear of Nanai and Mordred, though Haku and Sorin still hung around him, but said nothing much, and Mordred was still in a bad mood. Scarlet was the first one to approach Nanai besides Vion, who was also trying to give her space. “Hey Nai.” Scarlet said as Nanai arranged her bag and looked for something. “Hey Scarlet.” She muttered as she continued to rummage, finally finding what she was looking for, her core deck case and deck. “You ok after last night? It was pretty exciting.” Nanai chuckled. “I don’t know what you mean, Scarlet, last night was nothing special.” Scarlet was now seriously confused. “I don’t think you’d call beating an armorknight and almost getting killed twice nothing special.” Nanai sighed and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Scarlet, why do you think Vion is always babying me?” Scarlet thought for a bit. “Do tell.” She needed to know what was going on, so that she could prevent stupid things from happening. She knew these people, and though it was unlike her, she was going to help keep everyone’s heads intact. “It’s because I get into more trouble than most people would think.” Again, Scarlet was surprised. “And, why, exactly, does that happen?” Nanai smirked. “A lot of reasons.” Scarlet felt as if this was Nanai’s way of saying “This is as far as you go, live with it.” And she respected the message, because if she didn’t, she’ll never get anything else out of Nanai. After Scarlet walked off, Cyan was the next to talk to her. “Hey Nanai.” Nanai looked down at him. “Cyan, what are you doing her? Shouldn’t you be up front with Raph and Luna? Or with Sorin?” Cyan shrugged, supporting Mimic in his arms. “Sorin is pushing me away, Raph and Luna are busy talking about where we’re gonna go next, and besides, I feel safe when I’m with you. You seem so strong and so independent, so if big bro Sorin isn’t around to help me, I can always go to you. After all, you took down that Armorknight all on your own, so I know that your strong.” Nanai sighed. “I don’t think staying with me is a good idea, Cyan. You’ll get in a lot of trouble if you start siding with me.” Cyan raised an eyebrow. “Like what?” Nanai sighed, she was starting to loose her patience with explaining this to Cyan. He should be able to get it at his age, Nanai thought. “It’s because I do a lot of things that will get anyone into trouble, so I advise you be smart and stay with Scarlet or Jin, they’re pretty strong, too. You’d even be better off with Berith and Sochiro than with me, but if it’s protection you want, go to Vion, he’s free.” Cyan tilted his head to the side. “But, I thought that Vion was your buddy? Doesn’t ha have to take care of you?” Nanai shook her head. “It’s the same for everyone. If I do something, whoever is close to me will get affected, too, for your own sake, and for Vion’s, go and see if he’ll take care of you till Sorin will take you back under his wing.” Cyan looked ahead at Vion, who was walking with Jin and Ruby. “Oh, alright.” Nanai sighed. Finally. “See you, Nanai.” Nanai watched as Cyan ran over to Vion, and after they talked for a bit, Vion nodded, then turned back to her, and she turned away so as not to meet his gaze. She didn’t need his pity, all she needed was enough to space to plan and find out how she was gonna get off of this island alive, and if it meant leaving everyone else behind, then so be it, because all she wanted right now, were the answers to questions she’d had almost all her life. Category:Blog posts